paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits of the Galaxies - Prolouge
Writer's Note: ''' '''My first humanized fanfiction is here, and yeah just like I mentioned, the pups in this fiction will be humans. I'll get used when I'll continue writing on this one. So anyways, enjoy guys! Crystals of the Ivories are the gems that carries unpredictable powers and abilities. Hidden by those of galactic secrets, the gems had began to be repossessed of among the few who had low and high spirits, who are the few peoples of the Earth and they began to reborn as they crawl inside them. But one by one, Intergalactic Criminals from different galaxies and dimensions, powerful and menacing had caught the eyes of the galactic gems, and soon they hunt their way down, aiming towards the few who had repossessed them. And now, havoc and chaos had spread all over the galaxies, even Earth itself...This is the tale of the never-ending flowing spirits of the eight individuals and their quest to defend the galaxies.... --------- "Another day, another time with a peaceful..." said a tall, teen, walking down at the streets of Adventure Bay itself. As years gone by, the peaceful became into a bit of a futuristic, yet a simple city. Over the years he had been staying there as his home, as he continued to grow up. "Boy, it's been years since I've stayed here for once in awhile. At least, I can finally do of what I always raised here for any reason." That teen muttered. To be known, he was a teenager with a muscular build, his messy hair mixed between bronze and black, tan skin, and "sexy" amber eyes. As of now, he was wearing a dark blue hoodie with a plain white shirt underneath, black jeans and white sneakers. His name was... "Chase, wait up!" And to that, the mentioned stopped and turned to his back when he saw a male figure walking towards him. He had brown hair, all gelled up, brown eyes that matched his the color of his hair, and barely pale white skin. He was wearing a yellow and white vest, blue jeans and sneakers. "Where you going?" said the figure coming close to the tan-skinned teenager. "Just taking a walk is all, Ryder. I'm bored, actually. Not really getting the hang of it of doing other things, if so." Chase shrugged his shoulders, keeping his hands in pockets of his hoodie. He sighed in boredom, not actually keeping himself in the mood of doing something else. "Well, to be clear, I'm going to play in the arcade. At least if you want to join along, you can come with me." said the twenty year old boy himself before he smiled. He and Chase were best friends ever since they met each other when they were little. But as of now, their bonds were still strong, much like a durable chain that never will be cut off. Chase chuckled before he shook his head. "I'll join you later, Ryder. I'm gonna take a walk for now." Ryder nodded in understanding. "Alright, then. See you later, Chase." And with that, he went ahead towards his destination he chose. Too long they had been with each other, even if they came from separate ways, the two of them find it most enjoying and comforted. The tan-skinned teen continued his walking once again. Sometimes, he would rather take a walk to the park or even help other people of the city. He would've remind to himself of when he wanted to dream something fantasy-like, or at least, it will be in his imagination and whatnot. Few moments had gone by, and Chase is still started walking around the town, but to all his observation, he was alone, but he didn't care at all, nor didn't find suspicious, mysterious, or even weird. That was when he continued to walk along by himself, something from afar was glowing, and his amber eyes caught the glowing glimpse somewhere deep in the city... "Huh...? What was that glowing? Unless it's just a flare or something..." Chase muttered, that is he caught another glowing once again, and this time, with a different color instead of a flare which he thought to himself. His suspicious feeling got arose, and thought to himself of what he could find there. For any other reason that he wanted to find out, and yet, he would even put it as a denial, he rushed of where that glowing came from Chase's glimpse. Moments later, Chase find himself in an old warehouse. He knew that he followed of where the glowing came from, and it was exactly the same place of where it left off. It wasn't really too dark, although there were no people. "Strange...I thought for a moment that there would be people here. Guess not." Without wasting a second, he walked and with flashlight he recently found there inside, he blindingly traced its path. For any reason, that he thought to himself to what if he's living in a dream or some kind of imagination. He would realize to himself that not because he couldn't be in denial either. Still tracing the path of where the glowing leads, Chase finally can see the glow; it was getting stronger and stronger. A wave of nervous and anxiety had flow all over his body, not to mention, he might consider it most mysterious. Most mysterious, indeed... By the time when he walked closer, the glowing was getting stronger and stronger, and he wouldn't even make himself twitch. His anxiety was getting higher, as if he wasn't terrified by something he would most likely be unimaginable, yet so realistic. That glowing came from a small crate, and it was there, inside. Chase couldn't help but to narrow his eyes, for the worst or for the best, he would force himself to make it revealed in front of him. Carefully, ever so carefully, he opened...And there, there was a small gem-like crystal, glowing the very brightest that the teen covered his eyes. A gem-looking crystal...With a symbol of a mythical yet a mysterious creature he saw for the very first time in his very own life...A thunderbird...The teen widened his eyes, but eventually the glowing faded..Much to his concern, he would ask to himself of where this came from, or even when this was placed here in a small old warehouse. The secrets of this ever-seen gem-like crystal made him curious, and his curiosity was getting higher, much like it was exceeding to the limits. Before he could ask himself, the crystal was rising, but immediately it turned to the teen. Fear yet anxiety were growing wary upon Chase, as he stepped back...But not a moment after, the crystal came to him at very high speed, and there, it went through his body! The teen gasped, only to known what would happen to him inside! But suddenly, a glowing blue aura was lit inside him, he clenched his teeth in fear and desperation, only to feel that there was more than mere pain was brought inside him... His thoughts began to disappear as his vision started to feel weary yet unable to resist... He collapsed... He had been in a coma for what seem for hours. Although, chances that he'll wake up sooner or later, but for this point, it seemed like everything he had thought in disbelief, was finally brought up to his mind. What else? He would be easily convinced...Not like any other facts he would definitely disagree and whatnot. Not long, the teen opened his eyes as he jolted upwards in bare alertness. Chase wondered of where he would rush from, but then, he started to collected all the previous events he had encounter, and most likely both coincidence and apparent. "Wh...what happened to me...?" Chase muttered to himself, before he looked around the old warehouse. As usual, nobody was there; Only himself. Suddenly, he felt something inside his body, barely glowing as if his consciousness was getting normal. The teen looked at himself, feeling a little anxious, not too much as before. "That crystal...it...possessed me...or I possessed it...?" He asked, and he was completely puzzled. Pondering his thoughts over the previous happenings, he would even thought to himself that any of this cant be real... The tan-skinned teen stood up, still curious on what brought to him. Not long, he went out of the old warehouse, and soon he went home... Still, the only thing he asked to himself was what happened as the crystal managed to pierce his body, but without a single scratch... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Parts Category:Crossovers